A Verdade
by MlleAngieB
Summary: ...Depois de um dia pessimo, Cameron desaparece...Levando Dr. House a montar um quebra-cabeça ele proprio faltal ao seu coraçao...haha..


FIC HAMERON: **"A Verdade"**  
Classificação: + 16

Autora: Angie B.

**Sinopse**: ...Depois de um dia péssimo, Cameron desaparece...Levando Dr. House a montar um quebra-cabeça ele próprio fatal ao seu coração...haha..

**Notas :**Personagens do Titio Shore...

Spoiler até o cap. 520.

Fic feita em comemoraçao do niver da Jenn Morrison 12/04/09 - Comu dela no Orkut.

Música cantada por Nat King Cole faz sua participação:

.com/watch?v=JLjP3lxMPvQ

********************************************************************

- Seu retardado! Eu disse fazer uma 'CT'...Não é IT, TB, DHA, TH...o Diabo! É uma "CT"!

House gritava a todos os pulmões com Taub, quando Wilson entrou pedindo a atenção dele. Ele sabia que desde a morte de Kutner, o velho amigo não estava tendo bons dias.

- O que foi agora? –ele perguntou com cara de poucos amigos-...

- A Cameron sumiu...- ele confidenciou em um canto, mas a equipe ouviu atentamente-..

- E ...Onde eu me encaixo nisso? Sei que tenho fama de mal, mas não seqüestrei a loirinha...

- Pensei que você pudesse saber de algo...

- E Por que eu saberia? - Wilson o olhou muito sério-...Esquece...

- A Cuddy está um pouco preocupada, ela terminou o turno ..

- Se ela terminou o turno..então..O que a Cuddy...

- A pequena Anita morreu na mesa...E a Cameron acompanhou toda a operação e sumiu ao saber...que ela..que ela tinha morrido...

House fez uma cara que entendera o problema. A pessoinha em questão era uma antiga paciente de Wilson. A qual a vida, Cameron tinha salvado há alguns meses. Anita chegara no ER em condições criticas, tentara se matar depois de saber que o tumor tinha retornado ao seu pâncreas. Ela tinha 8 anos. E fazia 2 anos que combatia a doença. Alguns meses de remissão tinham feito a criança acreditar que não voltaria mais por os pés em um hospital...Seria normal. Nada de remédios. Nada de aparelhos estranhos. Nada de ser diferente, aparecer diferente.

Ele lembrava como aquilo tinha afetado a jovem médica, e como ela se apagara a menina. Como ela lhe levava presentes, mesmo contra os conselhos dele.

- Isso é tudo tua culpa Wilson! Eu te disse pra não deixar a Cameron perto daquela criança...de nenhuma criança pra começar...De uma moribunda então..

- Não é hora de falar nisso...Eu também estou preocupado...Ela não está em casa..Não atende o celular...Nem o pager...

- E o Chase? E na casa dele? – Foreman se aproximou da conversa e notou a cara de descontentamento do chefe-...

- Não está lá também...Ele também não sabe onde mais procurar...

- Estrangeiro..Apropriam-se do que é no é dele e nem pra ajudar consegue...

Ambos os médicos o olharam com curiosidade.

- Do que você está falando? – Wilson falou.

- Ora do que? Dos nossos trabalhos, é claro...Do que mais seria?

A 13 abriu a boca e House a cortou na mesma hora.

- Você ai, quieta! Não é Porque teu namoradinho se meteu que você vai se meter também...E você nem tente, que nem um exame simples acertou hoje...- apontado para Taub-...

- Calma, House...Eu tinha pensado na hora que você estava falando dos empregos na economia norte-americana...- Foremam segurava o riso.

- Ótimo, ria...Eu já sei onde ela está...Seu bando de...

E ele saiu mancando, procurando o caminho da capela do hospital. Apostava no deja vu, sabia que Cameron gostava daquele espaço tranqüilo quando algo sério acontecia.

Mas ele não a encontrou ali, e nem nos outros lugares o qual procurou. Tentou o celular dela ele mesmo e apenas quem o recebeu foi a caixa de mensagem.

Mandou para o pager dela: "911".

Nada.

Ok, ele estava preocupado.

Deu orientações gerais pra equipe, manteve a seriedade. Mesmo com as piadinhas de Foreman sobre sua cara de preocupado. Devia anotar na sua agenda: "Livrar-se novamente deste cara, muito parecido comigo". E resolveu ele mesmo procurá-la. Incompetentes.

Passou em sua casa para deixar algumas coisas, e ao acender a luz...Ali estava ela.

Deitada no sofá, dormindo. A bolsa dela em cima da mesa. Não tinha tirado nem o casaco.

Ele se aproximou, verificou se ela estava bem e mancou até a cozinha. Trouxe uma xícara com água e um lenço. Sentou-se no sofá e limpou uma mancha de sangue que ela tinha no rosto. Se ela estava bem, devia aquilo ser vestígio do trabalho no ER.

Mesmo se sentindo um pouco idiota, e se perdendo em alguns pensamentos inapropriados, ele terminou o que começara. Ela estava linda, ali a sua mercê. Percebeu que a ação fez com que ela despertasse. Um pouco desorientada, ele deveria dizer. Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, porém mais triste que tudo.

- Você tinha uma ...-ele apontou no próprio rosto dele-...sangue, eu..

- Desculpe-me...por estar aqui...Tive um dia ruim...

- Eu soube...O meu também não foi maravilhoso...Mas mesmo assim, não invadi a casa dos outros...Se for por dinheiro, pode esquecer...

Ela permanecia deitada, ele ao seu lado sentado, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Eu precisava...Eu acabei aqui...Desculpe-me...

- No momento, estou pensando porque ainda não mudei a minha chave extra desde a tua ultima invasão...

Ela lhe deu uma mirada de esperança pelas próximas palavras e House olhou pra baixo.

Levantou-se...Aquele contado não estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Ele deixou a caneca na mesinha da frente, sentando-se ali.

A médica olhava pras mãos, brincando com um anel ali.

- Ela confiava em mim...-falou com a voz embargada-...Eu falei que daria tudo certo...-algumas lágrimas caíram-...Eu falei..que ela teria uma festa linda de aniversario...de 10 anos...-Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos e chorou silenciosamente-...Não pude salva-la...Eu prometi...

O médico olhava a cena sabendo que a posição de apenas platéia não era a necessária.

- Cameron, você está sendo totalmente ridícula ...- talvez não tivesse sido as melhores palavras ele pensou ao vê-la chorar ainda mais-... Escute...Se você não quisesse a verdade, não estaria aqui...

Ela limpou o rosto. Era justo, ela não estaria ali...Ela queria a verdade?

- Você salvou aquela menina...Há meses atrás...-ele prosseguiu-...Está cirurgia não estava nas tuas mãos...E você é uma médica...Você sabe muito bem que não pode se envolver assim com pacientes...Eu avisei...Avisei o Wilson..

- Eu sei..

- Ainda mais prometer algo que não estava nas suas mãos...

- Eu sei...

Sentia algo estranho, ela estava sendo irracional...Ela sabia disso...E mesmo errada, ele sentia por ela...Era como a vez que ele havia procurado-a na capela. Era a decisão médica certa a tomar para ele, mas sabia que não tinha sido fácil para ela. E mesmo que fosse irracional, vê-la chorar por alguém que ela mal conhecia, ou por uma decisão contra a ética dela, ele precisava confortá-la.

Ele precisava dizer-lhe o que sentia...Que estava orgulhoso dela, foi tudo que conseguiu falar. Ele queria abraçá-la e tira-la dali...A mão no seu ombro foi tudo que conseguiu...

Para alguém danificado como ele, eram dois atos sem precedentes... Mas ele poderia ter feito mais...Perto dela, ele queria protegê-la...Te-la...Ele se odiava por aquilo..

- Posso ficar aqui mais um pouco? –ela lhe trouxe pra realidade novamente-...Só mais um pouco?

Ele concordou com a cabeça...Foi até a estante e colocou uma música. Nat King Cole cantava.

_[i] Muñequita linda  
De cabellos de oro  
Dos dientes de perla  
Labios de rubi [/i]_

- Você não parece muito confortável aí...Poderia deitar na minha cama se ...- ele tentou ser mais charmoso que o cantor norte-americano-...

- House, eu tenho um namorado...-ela olhou um pouco surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir-..

-Quando te vi aqui, achei que você nem lembrava desta questão...Mas eu só ofereci a minha cama...Quem excedeu o convite foi você...-ele se fez de ofendido pelas insinuações dela-...

_[i] Dime si me quieres  
Como yo te adoro  
Si de mi te acuerdas  
Como yo de ti [/i]_

- Sim...-ela sorriu, já em dúvida de porque negara a invitação -...Essa música é bonita..O que diz?

- Besteiras...- ele tinha trazido uma manta e a cobria com a mesma-...

- Obrigada..- a tensão dos olhares foi o bastante para ele não lembrar o que ia dizer-...

Sentou-se novamente na mesinha. Era bem próxima do sofá. E ficou olhando-a com mais atenção. Os cabelos pousados pelo corpo dela...As feições delicadas...A maneira como ela abraçava o próprio corpo. Sentia o perfume dela dali...Ele se controlou.

_[i]A veces escucho  
Un eco divino  
Que envuelto en la brisa  
Parece decir  
Si te quiero mucho[/i]  
_

Cameron estendeu a mão e ele a tomou, um pouco sem jeito…

- Obrigada...-apertou-lhe a mão suavemente-...Eu precisava...- mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase com o contato de ambos-...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou dela. Era como se nada ali se movesse. Até o tempo tivesse parado.

_[i] Mucho mucho mucho  
Tanto como entonces  
Siempre hasta morir..[/i]_

Ele pensara por um momento em abraçá-la apenas...E não lembrava onde aquela idéia tinha ido parar...Devia ser essa a razão que ele se controlava tanto perto dela..Sempre fazia mais que pensara fazer...

Ela não lembrava mais se ainda respirava…Sentiu apenas os lábios dele nos seus e o abraçou. E mesmo que algo ali a avisasse a não continuar com aquilo. .Talvez fosse aquela a verdade que ela buscava...

Era algo violento, segredado, urgente. Eram as mãos, as bocas, os dentes, a volúpia...

O desejo, o semêm, o orgasmo, o prazer...Os corpos exaustos...Juntos...

A respiração ofegante dele...dela...

House agradecia por a bendita chave extra não ter mudado de lugar. Pela santa mártir do dia. Por o Chase não prestar pra nada. Por ela ter ido procurá-lo. Por ele não ter se controlado. Por ela estar ali. Com ele.

Ela o beijou mais uma vez, sentindo o coração descompassado...Sentiu como ele a envolvia, como a explorava...Era aquilo que ela procurava...Buscava...Precisava... Queria...A verdade entre eles. A verdade com ela.

*Fim*

Tradução:

_[i]_

"_Bonequinha linda  
De cabelos de ouro  
Dos dentes de perolas  
Lábios de rubi_

_Diga se me quer  
Como eu te adoro  
Se de mim te lembras  
Como eu me lembro de ti_

_Às vezes escuto  
Um eco divino  
Que envolve na brisa  
Parece dizer_

_Se te quero muito  
Muito, muito, muito.  
Tanto como então  
Sempre até morrer" [/i]_


End file.
